Condensate formation has been a problem traditionally associated with use of air conditioners and other refrigeration systems. When humid air contacts an air conditioner's cold evaporator coils, moisture from the air condenses on the coils. The condensed moisture, called "condensate," must be collected and disposed of to prevent water damage to property in the vicinity of the air conditioner.
To collect the condensate that drips off the air conditioner's evaporator coils, a drain pan has been typically placed below the coils. The condensate collected in the drain pan was then carried through drain pipes to a sewer system or an outside area. A common problem occurring with condensate drain pipes has been that biotic growth, such as algae or fungus, formed in the pipes and blocked the flow of condensate. The blockage caused by this biotic growth resulted in condensate backing up in the drain pan and ultimately spilling over into the surrounding area.